A Different Side of Loki?
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: The Avengers are so bored at Stark Tower. Suddenly Thor offers to entertain them with tales of his and Loki's adventures on Asgiard. But as Thor tells the story, they suddenly see a different side of Loki they didn't know exsisted. READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Side of Loki?

They sat, bored out of their right minds. It was one of those rare occasions where The Avengers had absolutely nothing to do. Tony sat and played with his tablet, randomly opening and closing his emails. Natasha and Clint were half-heartedly watching the TV. Bruce hadn't Hulked-out in a week and he was reading book in the super plush recliner of Stark Tower. Thor though, Thor was the most interesting, he wasn't eating his pop tarts and had a look of deep concentration on his face. Finally he spoke.

"Would you like to hear a tale of me and Loki's journeys of Asgiard?"

Well that got their attention, Loki was a sore spot for Thor and to learn more about why or Loki himself seemed like something interesting to do. And they were dying to have something to do. Sitting bolt upright they nodded their heads vigorously and put their full attention on the Asgiardian. Bruce even put down his book.

Thor seemed to give a small smile as he thought of the tales he was going to tell his friends. He had the perfect one to set the mood too, one that would give them an interesting view of Loki's character.

"How about the take of the time I lost my hammer to a giant? Loki had a brilliant idea to solve that one, even I must admit I found it amusing and mischievous. Father himself laughed when told the tale"

It was true, the solution to that particular problem was one most entertaining. It seemed the others could sense it too; for they all nodded their heads like small children about to get candy. Thor smiled.

"Very well, it started like this. Many a years ago on Asgiard, I was careless and let my hammer fall to the giants..."

**(A\N) Hey guys new story! i have to update my Norse Mythology. so i'll try to have another chapter up by tonight okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Side of Loki?

**(A/N) holly cow guys! I got 20 followers just for this one story. I love you all! ^.^ And now, onward to the much awaited story!**

Thor began his tale with the day his hammer was stolen from him by the giant king.

"So there I was, filled with unspoken rage as I looked at the pedestal where Mjolnir once lay. I knew that if I told father he would blame me-even though it was my fault- and give me I sought out the help of the wisest and most cunning mind in all of Asgard; Loki"

Thor was cut off by Clint.

"Loki? The most wisest and cunning of your whole world? That has to be a lie. The guys so scrambled in the brain he couldn't open a pickle jar!"

Thor frowned at the master assassin and shook his head. He sighed, because he knew that Loki was not always the way he was now. Perhaps these stories would help them see the many different sides of Loki.

"Have care how you speak Eye of Hawk. Loki maybe beyond reason as of now, but he if of Asgard, and he is enormously intelligent."

The rest of the Avengers fell silent as Thor spoke. He then asked, "Would it please you if I continued with the tale?"

There was many nodding of heads to answer the God of Thunder's question. So obediently he went on with the tale.

"I was so angry that I ripped apart my chambers, the noise attracted the attention of Loki. Seeking his wisdom I told him what happened and asked of what he thought of the crisis. He said he had suspicions upon who stole my hammer and would be back in a moment. Loki flew to the King of the Giants; Thrym."

Thor clenched his fists so hard at this part his knuckles turned white, he must still be angry the others in the room thought.

"Thrym admitted to thieving Mjolnir and boasted that he would not return it until Freyja, the most beautiful goddess, became his wife."

Tony laughed at this part, "You're telling me he did all this to get a wife? Wow, this guy must be desperate!"

The others shot hit dirty looks for interrupting the story. He gulped and smiled meekly, Thor continued again.

"Loki told me of a plan he had thought of on the flight back to the palace while he was a falcon. It was indeed genius; Have me dress as Freyja and Loki as my handmaiden and travel to the giant kingdom. There we would take back my hammer and Freyja would be free of a terrible fate"

"I dressed in a wedding gown and hid my face with a white veil, Loki simply used his magic to shape shift. I admit I did cause suspicion at the palace when I devoured an ox, net of salmon and six barrels of mead without thinking."

Tony gasped, oh; all that lovely alcohol! He thought.

"Thrym asked why I had eaten such an enormous amount and thank Valhalla Loki was there to lie. He simply said 'She has not eaten in a week, she is anxious.' So simple yet stunningly brilliant, no? The giant seemed eager to marry, for he tried to kiss me then and there"

Clint gagged at this part and Natasha hit him in the back with a spoon. He soon gave everyone the thumbs up.

"He lifted the veil and was surprised to my red eyes, the color of rage. Again he asked Loki and again Loki lied, 'She has not slept in a week. She is nervous' Being Gullible as he was he believed it, but then it is hard not to believe what Loki says."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Thrym could wait no longer to marry "Freyja" and so he brought forth my hammer for the ceremony. Upon seeing my hammer in his hands I was consumed with hate and rage. I ripped the hammer from his hands and killed them all. Starting with the Giant King himself. I must admit, it was hard to fight in a wedding gown though."

The Avengers gawked at Thor, until they were drawn from their thoughts when Bruce spoke, "What about the tale of when Loki had his lips sewn shut? It that story true too?"

(A/N)**No, I will not plead guilty for my story! Lol. ^.^ If you guys have any story requests you would like me to write, please, feel free to PM me them or send me them in a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Side of Loki?

**(A/N) Ahh! Guys I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Please don't kill me! Look, I have a shiny new chapter just for you. Enjoy-ABlurInTheWind**

The others starred at Bruce as if he had just grown another head. Loki had, had his lips. . . Sewn shut? They shuddered, not even Natasha could keep her spine from tingling. To have a needle go through your lips being cut by a piece of string, it was a torture of the worst form. And judging by the way Thor bowed his head and didn't look at them, they had a feeling it was more than just a story, a myth.

The great God of Thunder sighed and slowly nodded his head to answer Bruce's question.

"Yes, I admit that Loki was given the punishment after cutting a maiden's hair. As you know, Loki has a silver tongue; that very rarely turns to lead. Words are one of his greatest weapons and the All Father took his word from his as punishment."

The Avengers listened intently to Thor's words. Loki had to go through so much pain for only cutting someone's hair? That was outrageous! The more they learned about Loki's past, the more they could start to see why he wanted to destroy Thor and Asgard. Their world too, and it was a scary thought, how much they were starting to see his side of the story and agree to it. Thor spoke again, bringing them from their thoughts.

"Loki and the Lady Sif do not take kindly to each other; therefore they are always arguing and fighting. But when Loki heard word of my fancy to the warrior, he devised a plan to not only get revenge on Sif but me as well."

Again Tony interrupted, "I have to know how he did this!" then in a lower voice he added "Maybe it will work on Natasha…"

He was promptly wacked with a spoon.

Thor continued, "He used his magic to cloak himself in the shadows and snuck to Sif's chambers. While she slept he took one on his silver daggers and cut off her hair. Once the deed was done he swept back to his room and the night proceeded like the event never happened."

Steve asked, "Then how did they find out about it?"

"Sif screamed when she awoke to find her locks of chocolate hair strewn around her. She fled from her room straight to Odin and told him. Of course they knew Loki did the crime, so they sent ten guards to fetch the raven trickster and bring him before Odin and Sif. Loki had a devious smirk when he was dragged to the base if Odin's throne, Sif glared at him as the All Father announced his punishment. His lips were to be sewn shut for one hundred years."

The blonde looked down at this moment fists clenched white eyes squeezed shut.

"And I was to be the one to do it. Loki looked into my eyes the whole time, and each wound the needle and thread made, with each drop of blood it drew, Loki did not utter one sound."

They sat there in silence as what Thor said sank in.


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Side of Loki?

Thor walked into the room the next day with a huge grin on his face and a big red and purple birthday present in his hands. Tony jumped up, "For me? You shouldn't have; but I'm glad you did!"

Thor shook his head and glared at Tony for a moment before setting the huge box down beside him on the couch.

"Tis not for you, Stark, but Loki's child; Sleipnir. Since his mother is imprisoned here on earth and cannot give him a present himself, I decided I would."

It was like some strange in sync reaction. Everything in hands was dropped and anything in a mouth was spit out in shock. There was so much talking at once you would think that everyone lost connection to their brains. Surprisingly it was Steve who recovered first.

"Wait, Loki. . . Is a Mother?!"

Thor simply nodded his head in confusion, was there something wrong with that?

"Yes, Loki is the mother of an eight-legged horse named Sleipnir. He was conceived when Loki made a bet with a giant that he could not build a wall for Asgard before summer. Loki accepted Odin accepted. The giant asked if he could use his horse—Svaldifir. (I'm sorry if that's spelled wrong) Loki came very close to losing the bet because combined the giant and his horse worked fast, very fast and the wall was almost finished by summer. So Loki cheated."

Clint snorted here, "When does he not?"

"He transformed himself into a black mare and lured Svaldifir into the woods. There he stayed for three days; and when he came back he had won the bet. Without the horse the giant could not win. But Loki did not get off so easily; he soon gave birth to an eight-legged stallion. As dark as night, he named the colt Sleipnir. He is now the chosen favorite war horse for Odin himself."

It was quite for a moment; and then Tony threw up.

** I take requests guys! Just send them in. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say thank you to a certain reviewer who motivated me to try harder with my story. I didn't realize that so many people liked this story.**

As Tony grumbled and grouched around on his knees, the others were busy discussing the matter of Loki. Promptly ignoring the annoying Tony. Thor for once sat quietly and took them seriously as he tried his best to answer their questions.

Clint was the first to talk, "Does Loki have more… Children?"

The others nodded their heads in agreement and turned eyes back to the blonde god on the sofa. Thor thought for a moment.

"Yes, he had a daughter; Hel. She is very…hard to describe. She is much like Loki though" he said with a smile.

Dear God; if there's another person like Loki, there would be Ragonork! But that just started another story about heritage.

"Tis a shame though; Loki did not know of his real blood until recently. Nor did I know of his adoption until just before my exile."

Heads tilted and eyes widened at the statement. They knew of Loki's adoption, but they didn't know it was that serious.

Bruce asked the question they all wanted the answer to.

"What exactly is Loki's background?"

If it was possible, the warm room fell to a freezing, spine rattling chill. Shivers made their way around the room, goose bumps on arms and hairs standing on end.

Tony looked up from his position on the floor, tooth brush in hand, "I'm going to regret you asking that someday aren't I?"

Thor only sighed. It seemed he would be doing a lot of that today.

"Loki is; a prince. That part tis not a lie. Though he is not of Asgard, Loki is a Jotun—a frost giant."

"A what?" Clint blurted.

Everyone pointedly ignored him. "Loki stands ten feet tall, sapphire skin with intricate markings and tattoos on his skin. His eyes red like spilt blood. The one feature of Loki's form is his hair; the ink black strands are the same in both forms." Thor explained.

A picture of an amazing and breathtaking creature was painted in their minds. But as beautiful as it was I was also horrifying. A beast of nightmares and terror. It was truly amazing.

"Loki. . . did not take the news to good heart, and took control of Asgard when Odin fell into the Odin's Sleep. As we fought on the Bridge Loki fell over the edge, taking me with him. I held Odin's arm as he caught us, Loki held the staff."

Thor's eyes watered with unshed regret and remorse.

"He pleaded with father, begged him. And Odin said one word; no." Thor's jaw set.

"And Loki let go; and fell into the Abyss. Loki's last words were—I could have done it father. For you; for all of us!"

They sat in silence. They didn't need to know more.


End file.
